During enamelling of e.g. cars, a hand-operated spray gun is normally used. When the spray gun is used for enamelling, spraying, the spray gun is mostly connected to equipment providing high-pressure air. A container with paint is also normally connected to the spray gun. During change of paint, the paint container is removed from the spray gun. Before the other paint in another paint container is connected to the spray gun, it is necessary to clean a paint passage provided in the spray gun in order to prevent the previous paint remaining in the paint passage from being mixed with the new paint. A mixture of the paints may result in that the desired colour can not be obtained.
In the European patent specification EP1386671B1 there is described a device for cleaning the paint passage of a spray gun. During cleaning of the paint passage, this prior art spray gun is located in a position preventing the cleaning liquid from flowing into the passage for high-pressure air in the spray gun through the air inlet thereof. In the European patent specification EP0286658B1 there is described a device for cleaning the paint passage of a spray gun. As in EP1386671B1, the spray gun of EP0286658B1 is located in a position such that cleaning liquid can not flow into the passage for high-pressure air in the spray gun. Such a position of the spray gun of EP1386671B1 and EP0286658B1 also prevents particles and other dirt from entering into the spray gun passage for high-pressure air. A common problem at these prior art devices is that they are provided for washing primarily of spray guns of one size. If the spray gun has such size that there is no room for it in the holder carrying the spray gun during cleaning, the position of the washing elements such as the cleaning nozzle must be adapted to fit the spray gun to be washed. If a spray gun has an inlet to the paint passage which is not standard, this may result in that the spray gun can not be washed in the spray gun washing devices of e.g. EP1386671B1 and EP0286658B1.